miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Adrienette 23/To dopiero początek niespodzianek-wszystkie opowiadania
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Niby zwykły dzień, ale jednak już w szkole zaczęły się dziać bardzo dziwne rzeczy... Gdy Mari nie patrzyła ,ktoś (póżniej się dowiecie kto) podzucił jej karteczke do torebki ( Jak wiecie w niej znajduje się tiki). -Nareszcie już koniec lekcji, lecz nie wiem czy się cieszyć czy nie, bo z jednej strony przez dwa dni jest woln( był weekend) ,a z drugiej przez dwa dni nie będe się widywać z Adrienem! Och! To zawsze jest takie trudne!-wzdychała Marinette -Zawsze masz ten dylemat-zaśmiała się tiki -Wiem ,wiem... i zawsze to wytrzymuje...-odparła Mari -A... Zapomniałam ci powidzieć ,że ktoś wrzucił dla ciebie liścik. -Hmmmy.Ciekawe... Tiki podała dziewczynie kartkę ,a ona ją otworzyła. Było tam napisane tak: ,,Przyjdź do parku juto o 3pm ,mam ci coś warznego do powiedzenia. Nikomu o tym nie mów, to tajemnica, będę na ciebie czekał przy starym dębie. Twój A. KCPP'' '' -Myślisz ,że to Adrien!? -szczerze wątpie... -czemu? -to nie jego pismo. -skąd wiesz? - nieważne... Po dniu pełnym wrarzeń czarnowłosa połorzyła się spać i gdy rano się obudziła ciągle myślała o spotkaniu.Nadszedł czs spotkania ,Mari była już na miejscu i czekała na autora listu. Nagle zza rogu wyszedł...Alex!!! Mari nie wiedziała co powiedzieć jej były chłopak ją jeszcze pamiętał! Mari była w siudmym niebie, ale miała problem ,bo kochała już kogoś innego a mianowicie Adriena... -Cześć skarbie.-zawołał Alex -Cześć..-odparła nie pewnie -chciałem się z tobą spotkać po tylu latach rozłą...-Marinette nie dała mu skończyć -My dalej jesteśmy parą? -no...tak.. -świetnie, ale... -Nagle usłuszała huk, który jej przerwał, wyjrzała zza drzewa i zobaczyła... wielkiego...właściwie nie wiedziała co to.Poleciała gdzieś się schować. Krzyknęła tylko ,,Tiki,kropkuj .Wyskakując z pokoju poleciała na miejsce akcji, jak zawsze czekał na nią Czarny kot, który przez całą misję zarywał do niej. Po misji Czarny Kot powiedział : -Księżniczko ,ja cię koch... -przepraszam cię kocie ,ale kocham adriena-odparła Biedrona, dodając tak cicho wyraz,,chyba, że Czarny Kot nie usłyszał .Adrien powiedział do sobie ,,nadszedł czas i zawołał: -czekaj!-i pociagnął ją do jakiegoś zaułka - mogę być każdym rodzajem faceta jakim chcesz.. -czekaj kocie! Do czego, zmierzasz,co robisz?-odrzekła biedronka ,wtedy Czarny Kot wymusił przemiane (nie wiem jak to nazwać) -nie wierzę... -uwierz. to ja... -wtedy adrien nachylił się i ją pocałował . Na następny dzień Marinette podeszła do adriena i zabrała go do biblioteki ,upewniając się ,że nikt nie patrzy premieniła się w biedronkę -po zastanowieniu uznałam,że muszę ci pokazać. -Kocham cię.-wykrzyczał i nie dał Mari nic powiedzieć (Mari się odrazu odmieniła by nikt jej nie nakrył) i Adrien ją pocałował Nagle weszła Alya i nagrała to ,lecz oni tego nie zauważyli. Po tej romantycznej scenie Alya pokazała jej nagranie i zaczęła gratulować, przy czym się śmiała ,a Marinette się zarumieniła choć nie wiedziała czy to jest odpowiednie ,bo ponoć nadal miała chłopaka. Rozdział 2 Jak Mari następnego dnia przyszła do szkoły w ławce obok siedział... -Alex??!!-wykrzyczała Marinette -Tak,a nie widać piękna?-zapytał romantycznie chłopak -No...yy...tak...,ale...no wiesz...taki szok, że ty tu...to znaczy...,że chodzisz do mojej klasy-zaczęła się tłumaczyć dziewczyna Nagle do klasy wszedł Adrien i gdy tylko ich zobaczył, zaczął coś podejrzewać i przez cały tydzień ślecził Alex'a.Pewnego dnia wreszcie zobaczył coś co wzbudziło w nim jeszcze większą zazdrość. Mianowicie Alex u muwił się z Mari w parku gdzie zaszła właśnie taka oto scena: -Cześć Mari -Cześć Alex. Co ode mnie chciałeś? -właściwie to musze ci coś pokazać-powiedział po czym wyjął szkatułke w której było zajęcie Adriena i Chloe(podejrzewał, że Adrien chce mieć Mari tylko dla siebie widział też jak Chloe prubuje go pocałować fotografując to przeksztaucił je jakby on się z nią całował więc musiał odpowiednio zaaragować na sytuacje) -Co??!!!! Jak to możliwe??!!!-zapytała z niedowierzeniem-z kąd masz to zdjęcie??!! -zrobiłem zdjęcie jak zobaczyłem tą sytuacje i uznałem ,że musze ci to pokazać, bo zauwarzyłem jak się wobec niego zachowujesz i uznałem ,że udowodnie ci jaki on jest zdradziecki i nie warto być z kimś takim -Masz racje... byłam ślepa, to nie miało sęsu... szczęśliwa będe tylko z tobą.-uścisneła go mocno a on ją pozałował i stali tak z 2 minuty. Adrien gdy to zobaczył zaczął ze złości gryźć... Rozdział 3 Adrien że złości zaczął gryźć Plagga!! A kwami krzyknąo: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!ZO.STAW.MNIE! Krzyk usłyszała Mari i Alex, ale chłopak zdążył się schować za drzewem, jedynie fiołkowooka zauważyła smukłą sylwetkę Adriena.Gdy się odwrócili Alex pocałował Marinette i stali tak 2 minuty. Model tego nie wytrzymał i niezauważalnie uciekł.Następnie rozeszli się. Czarnowłosa dobiegła do drzewa przy którym stał Adrien, lecz go tam nie było. Zaczęła się rozglądać do okoła.Nagle zauważyła Czarnego Kota uciekającego po dachach i na dodatek miał w oczach łzy.Od razu się nie przejęła, ale po chwili była już Biedronką.Dogoniła kota i nawiązała go swoim jo-jo i zabrała mu kij. Po czym ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Jak znaleźli się już na dachu Biedronka wróciła do swojej prawdziwej postaci i to samo zrobił Kot i powiedział: -Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Podobno...-lecz Mar nie dała mu dokończyć -Czemu mi to zrobiłeś?!-krzyczała ze łzami w oczach -Ale co?! -Czemu...Czemu...Czemu całowałeś się z Chloe?! -Po pierwsze nie całowałem jej to zdjęcie jest przerobione, a po drugie czy gdybym to zrobił prubował bym ci udowodnić, że cię kocham w ten sposób?-zapytał po czym złapał ją w tali i pocałował ,a ona odwzajemniła pocałunek -Adrien, przepraszam cię za tamto...- chłopak jej przerwał i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze mocniej po czym znów pocałował. Stali tak 10 minut. -Mari czy będziemy parą? -Zapytał nieśmiało -Oczywiście!!!-odrzekła i wtedy ruszyli na romantyczny spacer.Niestety to co piękne w końcu musi się skończyć.Oboje musieli wrócić do domu. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Na następny dzień w szkole Adrien z Marinette szli razem za rękę, gdy podbiegła Chloe: -Adrienku!-wykrzyczała i spojrzała na Mar dziwnym wzrokiem po czym ją popchnęła, a ona wpadła na Alex'a . Ten złapał ją za rękę i zabrał gdzieś, a Adrien wyrwał się z objęć Chloe i pobiegł za nimi.Alex natomiast zrobił Mari awanturę: -Co ty z nim robiłaś?! -Szłam za rękę, bo jesteśmy parą, a to zdjęcie to fałszywka!!Alex najwidoczniej się przestraszył i ujżał Adriena, dlatego złapał Mar w tali i pocałował, a ona nie mogła się wydostać z jego objęć. Gdy blondyn zniknął on ją puścił, a fiołkowooka uciekła. Spotkała Adriena płaczącego, podeszła do niego i rzekła: -Kotku? Wszystko wporządku? -Nie ,nic nie jest wporządku! Ty się z nim całowałaś! -Nieprawda to on mnie całował! Uwierz mi! -Serio? -Serio!-na dowód pocałowała go -Już ci wierzę... Mieli znów się pocałować ,lecz usłyszeli krzyk i pobiegli się przemienić. Alex zauwarzył jak Adrien się przemienia, ale zielonooki tego nie zauwarzył. Po skończonej misji(oczywiście wygranej) blondyn juz po przemianie spotkał Alex'a ,który powitał go tymi słowami: -Cześć, Adrien, co u ciebie? -Yyy...cześć-odpowiedział ze złościom w głosie -Czemu jesteś na mnie zły?-zapytał z ironią -A jak myśłisz?! Zarywałeś i całowałeś moją dziewczynę! -A no tak...ale to mięło i chcę zacząć od nowa ,ok?______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sory ,że takie krótkie ,ale nie miałam weny i czasu. Mam nadzieje ,że się podobało.PStu będę wstawiać następne rozdziały Pytanie Czy ktoś mi powie jak zrobić spis streści? Bardzo mi na tym zależy, bo w tym tygodniu wstawie dużo rozdziałów. Pojawiać się one będą praktycznie codziennie!Więc bardzo proszę o odp. PS Jak chcecie żebym zrobiła Q&A to wstawiajcie pytania w komach. Pozdro, Adrienette 23 ROZDZIAŁ 5 -No...okej-powiedział niepewnie i podał rękę na zgodę -Przyjaciele?-zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem -Dobra-odparł z większą pewnością Następnie Adrien pobiegł szukać Mari, a gdy ją znalazł powiedział o zgodzie z Alex'em. Dziewczyna była zadowolona z tego faktu. Adrien zabrał Marinette do parku na lody. -Myślałam, że ciągle będzie walczyć? -Ją też, ale już tak nie jest dlatego jestem szczęśliwy *W tym samym czasie* -On myśli, że ja się z nim pogodziłem? Bardzo śmieszne! Ale ja planuje zemścić się ogromnie, że mi odbił dziewczynę!-wydarł się Alex śmiejąc się złowieszczo-pożałujesz Adrienie Agreście-jego ton był poważniejszy i cały przepełniony złością Wtedy Władca Ciem z radości, że chłopak był wkurzony i mógł wypuścić akumę. Motyl doleciał do Alexa i go opętał. *Marinette i Adrien* -Widzisz to co ja?-zapytał zdziwiony blondyn -Jeżeli chodzi ci o tego przystojniaka to tak, ale nie martw się jesteś ładniejszy i lepszy od niego-powiedziała bo zauważyła złość na twarzy chłopaka, a on uśmiechną się do niej -Część piękna-odezwała się postać i trafiła w nią laserami z oczu przez które fiołkowooka zakochała się w nim -Kim ty jestesteś?! I czego od niej chcesz?! -Jestem przystojniak i chcem żeby Mari była tylko moja, a ty pożałujesz, że odbiłeś mi dziewczynę!!! -Alex?!-krzyknął zielonooki i uciekł się przemienić. Jako Czarny Kot wybiegł zza drzewa, a przystojniak wrzasnął: -Ciebie też zabiję!!! Hahaha(no wiecie złowieszczy śmiech) ______________________________________________ Sory ,że taki krótki, ale brakło mi czasu żeby napisać coś jeszcze:-( I proszę o odpowiedź w sprawie spisu treści i Q&A;-) Pozdro wam słonka<3 ROZDZIAŁ 6 -Co?! Mnie?! Ale za co?!-krzyknął, sob podszedł do niego i sięgnął mu do ucha: -Wiem, że naprawdę nazywasz się Adrien Agrest. -Ale?! Z kąd?! -Tajemnica! I zaczęli walczyć na początku Kot przegrywał ,Ale udało mu się uwolnić akumę, Alexa i Mari, która uwolniła motyla. Wtedy oboje zrozumieli, że to był tylko podstęp i bali się ciągu dalszego. Para zauważyła też, że przy prawej stronie na klatce piersiowej ma brożkę pawia. Adrien przypomniał sobie, że taka sama leżała w sejfie jego ojca, więc poprosił Mari by mu ją odebrała. Ta podchodząc do niego i ,, z troską'' pytała czy nic mu nie jest i zwinęła podstępem brożkę. Razem poszli z nią do Mistrza Fu i zapytać czy wie coś o tym. A ten tylko powiedział:'' -Zostawcie mi ją i przyjdźcie do mnie jutro o 16.30 -Dobrze mistrzu -odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i poszli -Ciekawe z kąd on to ma, to Miraculum należało do Gabrieli Agrest... I ciekawe gdzie ona jest... Zresztą wszystkiego dowiemy się w swoim czasie-powiedział zamyślony i schował Miraculum do swojego schowka. *W tym samym czasie* -Jak myślisz czemu się tak dziwnie zachowywał i czemu kazał nam przyjść jutro a nie dziś?!-pytała zdenerwowana dziewczyna -Niewiem, ale wiem jedno, że dowiemy się jutro o 16.30-oznajmił śmiejąc się Niestety Alex zoriętował się, że brakło mu czegoś i kogoś, a mianowicie miraculum pawia i Paki(kwami pawia). Był bardzo zły, lecz uspokoiła go myśl, że niedługo zemści się na Adrienie. _______________________________________________ Dziękuję tym którzy czytają mój blog. Do jutra słonka<3 Pozdrawiam was<3 ROZDZIAŁ7 Jest już po lekcjach zostało tylko 10 minut do spotkania. Marinette już pędziła jak głupia do Mistrza Fu. Okazało się, że była przed Adrienem, weszła do środka i zobaczyła staruszka siedzącego na ziemi, a on przywitał ją tymi słowami: -Witaj Biedronko, usiądź czarny kot zaraz do nas dołączy. -Jestem przepraszam mistrza, że się spóźniłem, ale zupełnie zapomniałem! -Dobrze już dobrze a teraz usiądź. Słuchajcie mnie uważnie mam dla was dobrą i złą wiadomość... -Jaką jest ta dobra?-zapytał blondyn -że znalazłem wiadomości na temat brożki... -A zła?-spytała Biedronka -Że Władza Ciem urósł w siłę i musimy połączyć wasze miracula. A więc tak stań w tym miejscu-wskazał palcem na Biedronkę i pole ze znakiem Biedry -a ty tam-wskazał Kota i jego symbol-dobrze, a teraz przeczytajcie ten fragment-dodał i podarował im książkę -Espanik nikulo bydo-zaczęła Biedronka -Arysko kikuso mika-kontynuował Czarny kot -Naspako lamiako gikus!-wykrzyczeć naraz i wtedy biedronka była ubrana w strój koloru czarnego i złotego, a kot czerwono -czarnego. Wyglądał śmieszne Ale tak jest przez jakiś czas po załączeniu mocy -Możemy się teraz zająć tą brożką?-wywołała zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna -No tak to na czym ja...? No tak! Ta Brożka to Miraculum pawia należała do Gabrieli Agrest, nie mylisz się Adrien to twoja matka,gdzie ona jest nie wiadomo i skąd wzięło się u tego chłopaka to Miraculum też nie wiadomo,ale trzeba go pilnować. -Dobrze-odpowiedzieli zgodnie po czym biedronka dodała: -Ale... W jaki sposób?! Mistrzu mamy z nim kontakt tylko w szkole... -Oto piki zaawansowany robot mucha jest tak małą że wejdzie wszędzie i nagra każdy jego ruch, każde jego słowo i w ten sposób dowiecie się o nim więcej.jednak... -Jednak co?! Co jest nietak?!-zapytał spakowany Kocurek -Jednak musicie uważać bo może być niebezpieczny -Oczywiście mistrzu Fu-rzekł kot -A poco było połączenie naszych miraculów?-zapytała zaciekawiona biedronsia -Dowiecie się w swoim czasie... __________________________________________________________________________________ Tak samo jak wy dowiecie się w swoim czasie co będzie dalej;-) Być może jeszcze dziś?! Pozdro słoneczna<3 ROZDZIAŁ 8 Trochę zdaniepokojeni wyszli do Mistrza i poszli do domów(a jeden do willi). Marinette spać nie mogła po tym zdarzeniu i informacjach,Ale udało się i wkrótce zasłynęła, a rano wstała. Coć wyglądała jak tróp dzięki pomocy tiki,,zamieniła się'' w normalnego człeka(heh). Tego dnia w szkole Chloe jak zwykle chcąc uporżyć Mari zawołała'' -Uuu Sabrina, kogo my tu mamy?! Marinette Dupain-Chang, czarne włosy? Naprawdę lepszego koloru nie mogłaś se znaleźć?! I te ciuchy, z drugiej ręki?! Może kupić ci na urodziny coś z normalnego sklepu?! A zaraz, ty mnie nie zaprosisz, bo jestem od ciebie lepsza i byś się czuła nie komfortowo! Hahaha (no wiecie śmiech psychopaty) -A to nie pora zmiany fryzury i makijażu?! Bo farba i lakier do włosów zaraz się zmyją! A poza tym nie baw się w lalkę Barbie! I co słówka bolą?!- powiedziała zdeterminowana Mar i Chloe odeszła z naburmuszoną miną -Wow! Kochana nie wiedziałam,że potrafisz tak dogryzać!-rzekła Alya -A ja nie wiedziałam,że chodzisz z Nino! Widzisz jak życie zaskakuje?!-zaśmiała się czarnowłosa, piwnooka podrapała się po karku z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i Mar pociągnęła ją przed szkołę i pokazała plakaty z wizerunkiem Nina, który grozi pięścią ,jest tam też podpis ,, Ten który tylko zrobi coś MOJEJ Alyi ten gorzko tego pożałuje. Macie rację ją i Alya jesteśmy razem! Nino'' '' -Co to jest?! -Chłopak broni swoją dziewczynę!-śmiała się, ale przerwał jej dzwonek na lekcje -Dzieci w piątek będzie bal maskowy zamiast lekcji. Reszty dowiecie się czytając gazetkę szkolną. A teraz wracając do lekcji otwórzcie podręczniki na pracy domowej!-rzekła nauczycielka. Lekcja minęła szybko. A po szkole zaczęłam projektować sukienkę(była środa, a zdjęcie sukienki wstawię pod opkiem) miała ona krótszy przód i dłóższy tył, była koloru czerwonego w czarne kropki, a tył dłuższej części jest czarny. Gdy skończyła była 16.00 więc zadzwoniła do Adriana, a ten cały w panice kazał mi przyjechać do siebie,dlatego szybko przemienił się w czarno -złotą Biedronkę i poznała do swojego chłopaka. Na miejscu wyglądał na spokojnego. Podszedł do mnie trochę zaniepokojony: -Hej Mari! Bo... -Czemu mnie wołałeś?! Co się stało?! -Naszczęście już nic. Choć! -Ale co się działo?! -Bo Alya...i Nino się pokłócili i Nino chciał zabić alyę,dosłownie latał za nią po całym domu z nożem, ale się pogodzili ,Naszczęście... -Jezu to straszne, ale już wszystko dobrze?! -Tak, wszystko dobrze- i poszli do pokoju Adriena, gdzie zobaczyli jak oni się całują! Spędzili razem cały dzień, a potem wrócili do swoich domów. O 21.00 do fiołkowookiej przyszedł Czarny kot biedronka(hahaha to musiało wyglądać komicznie) i podarował jej Piki. Ona otworzyła nagranie i razem z Adrienem je obejrzeli i zobaczyli... -Niemożliwe!-Adrien -Niedowiary!-Marinette -On jest sługą władcy ciem!-razem -Jak ja mogłam z nim chodzić i zadawać! Byłam ślepa! Idiotka że mnie!-używała się Marinette -To nie twoja wina! Nie jesteś idiotkom! -Może i tak... -Napewno! A teraz idź spać. Jutro wszystko załatwimy.-powiedział i wyszedł. Po przebudzeniu i wyszykowaniu Mar poszła do szkoły, a tam zastała... _______________________________________________________________________________ Sory za błędy i że taki krótki ale jadę pociągiem i trochę trudno się pisze. PS W następnym rozdziale pojawi się Nowa postać. Będzie posiadaczką Miraculum Jej imię zaczyna się na A i kończy na a, jej kwami ma imię na N. Zgadujcie! Pozdrawiam was skarby<3 OPIS NOWEJ POSTACI Imię: Angela Nazwisko: Karet Wygląd: Ma oczy koloru morskiego, złociste włosy kawałek za ramiona. Najczęściej nosi szarą sukienkę sięgającą do kolan z różowymi falbankami na dole, a do tego jasno różową blaszkę i dżinsowom kurtkę oraz szare balerinki. Miraculum:Kolczyki w kształcie słoni. Bohaterka słonica Imię bohaterki: Elefan Kwami:Nini Wygląd po przemianie: Fioletowy kostium (jak u biedronki tylko bez kropek) włosy ma rozpuszczone i na nich średniej wielkości uszy słonicy. Na twarzy tradycyjne jest fioletowa maska Broń/rekwizyty:jej bronią jest jo-jo koloru kostiumu i nim łapie akumy. Moc elefan to szczęśliwy zmysł dzięki któremu może znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji, a naprawia wszystko krzycząc niezwykły los. Przemienia się gdy powie przemiana i Nini pokaż siłę . Uosobienie: jest miła, pomocna i odważna, a także pewna siebie Przezwiska: Anel 2 (sory że tak późno ale zapomniałam) Imię:Alex Nazwisko:Serk Wygląd: Ma piwne oczy i brązowe włosy. Na codzień nosi dżinsy i biały top z czarną koszulą na wieżchu Miraculum: kieł w postaci naszyjnika(w następnym rozdziale dowiecie się więcej o tym skąd ma Miraculum) Bohater Biały wilk(negatywny) Imię bohatera:Biały wilk Kwami:Klag Wygląd po przemianie: jest ubrany tak samo jak czarny kot tyle, że biały i z futrzastym ogonem i uszami. Broń/rekwizyty:jego broń to kij kota,ale w postaci wilczego kija, potrafi zniszczyć wszystko wypowiadając niszcz wilk lub naprawić mówiąc wilczy powrót. Usposobienie:z pozoru miły, ale tak naprawdę to zły i podły chłopak pracujący dla władcy ciem _______________________________________________________________________ Mam pytanie: czy ja mam jeszcze coś pisać?! Bo mam wrażenie, że nikt nie czyta mojego bloga. Swoje zdanie piszcię w komach. Baju,baju<3 ROZDZIAŁ 9 Po przebudzeniu Mar poszła do szkoły, a tam zastała nową dziewczynę ubraną w szarą sukienkę...(reszty nie piszę bo macie powyżej napisane). Angela podeszła do Mar i zaczęła: -Hej jestem Angela! Ale możesz do mnie mówić Angel.-przywitała się złotowłosa -Hej jestem Marinette i mów do mnie Mar-odpowiedziała przyjaźnie. Nagle niespodziewanie obok nich pojawiła się Alya i również zaprzyjaźniła się z Angel. -Ej Mar-usłyszała głos blondyna-usiądź ze mną! -No okej nie odmówię mojemu chłopakowi, ale co z Alyom? -O to się nie martw-uspokoił ją chłopak i zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać aż wkońcu się pocałowali, a pocałunek był długi i namięty ich języki się co chwilę spotykały, a stali tak całą przerwę. Nie uszło to uwadze uczniów, którzy to nagrywali. -Moi drodzy przypominam wam że jutro jest bal maskowy! A teraz zaczynamy temat...-Mar już nie słuchała bo pisała z Adrienem karteczki: A-podobało mi się M-mi też i musimy to powtórzyć A- no koniecznie -(i różne tego typu) Po lekcjach Adrien poszedł do domu, w którym zastał...Biedronkę!! -Część, co ty tu robisz Mar?! -Czekam na ciebie. I mam do ciebie sprawę, musisz zrobić tak że przemienisz się tak żebyś miał tylko maskę i kij, a do tego ubierzesz czarny garnitur. Ok? -Jasne, ale ty też tak zrobisz?! -Jak ty to ja, jak ja to ty! Wreszcie nadszedł dzień balu a fiołkowooka już ubrana szuka maski!! -Tiki! Gdzie moja maska?! -Umówiłaś się z CK że przemienisz się tak by mieć tylko maskę i jo-jo. -No tak. TIKI KROPKUJ! Taaaak!!-i po chwili już biegła po budynkach do szkoły . Na miejscu już czekał Adrien. Chloe była tak zła, że nawet się nie zjawiła. -Wow! Biedronśu wyglądasz genialnie! -Dzięki, ale nie mów tak przy ludziach, bo się dowiedzą. -Okej, okej! Choć tańczyć!- tańczyli całą noc po czym Mar jak obiecała wcześniej poszła na noc do Adriana, bo jego ojca nie było. -Było genialnie!-wykrzyczał Adrien -Tak było świetnie, a teraz idę się umyć-dała zielonookiemu całusa w policzek i poszła do łazienki,a gdy wyszła wszedł chłopak i jak byli gotowi to położyli się spaę. Napoczątku czarnowłosa chciała spać na osobnych łóżkach, ale blondyn nalegał żeby spali w jednym, więc uległa. Spali na łyżeczke. A gdy rano się obudzili obok nich latała piki. Otworzyli film w którym zobaczyli,że WC(ten skór powala:-D) to tak naprawdę ojciec Adriena -Gabriel Agrest. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania